Jack Cayman (MadWorld)
Summary Jack Cayman is the protagonist of the Notorious Wii game "Mad World". A mechanic and former Marine, Jack enters Varrigan City to fight in the DeathWatch, a game where everyone kills each other for money. His motives for joining are revealed in due time... if you can live to hear it. however, he has only one known ambition: To Kill. And with a retractable chainsaw in his arm, a cigar, and plenty of swagger; there's nothing stopping him in paving the streets with blood. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Jack Cayman Origin: MadWorld Gender: Male Age: Possibly in his 40's Classification: Game Show participant, Former Marine, Mechanic, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Master Chainsaw wielder, firearm wielder, and proficient in utilizing nearly every large object he comes across as a homerun bat, Fire Damage (With torch), Explosion Generation (With rocket launchers), Magnetism Manipulation (With Magnetic Cannon) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can slice a metal platform, chops down trees and whack enemies with them, and has cut two containers in half at once) Speed: Supersonic (Outran a rocket propelled missile, and can slice bullets and giant vehicles that fly towards him in half) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted a giant mace as big as himself and pummeled a giant with ease, threw a zombie threw a gate) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Can send people bigger than himself flying through the air; knocked the Black Baron across a stadium, after which he blew into a giant splatter of blood) Durability: At least Wall level (Can fall from great heights with no noticeable injury, tanked the explosion of a truck) Stamina: High (can fight for extended periods of time) Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range with Chainsaw and other melee weapons. Several meters if using a gun or just throwing someone. Standard Equipment: Retractable Chainsaw arm, cigarettes, motorcycle. Can use anything he can finds as a weapon *'Optional Equipment:' Dual daggers, spiked baseball bats, golf clubs, spears, katanas, torches, rocket launchers, Double Chainsaw and Magnetic Cannon Intelligence: Above Average. Jack Cayman possesses much combat experience, and won 3 other Deathwatch games before the events of the game happened. He also defeated some of the greatest warriors his world as ever known. He also took apart the giant robot known as M.A.R.T.I.N. single handedly. Weaknesses: Chainsaw can overheat and can become unusable for a period of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Punch:' After Jack does a Combo, he winds up and punches an enemy so hard their body is smashed into pieces. *'Backfist:' Jack hits the enemy with the back of his hand. *'Uppercut:' Jack delivers a jawbreaking uppercut to his foes. *'Counterpunch:' Jack dodges an attack and counters. *'Aerial Punch:' Jack delivers a punch in midair *'Shoulder Throw:' Jack grabs an enemy and throws them. *'Side Throw Grab:' Jack grabs an enemy and spins a little to gain momentum to increase the range of the throw. *'Slam Toss:' Jack grabs an airborne foe and slams them back down to the ground. Chainsaw Attacks: Finishers: *'Giant Swing:' Jack grabs an enemy by the legs and spins around repeatedly gaining momentum as he throws them far. *'Ragdoll Slam:' Jack grabs an enemy by the leg and repeatedly slams them back and forth on the ground. *'Head Stomper:' Jack stomps on an enemy's head. Making it go splat. *'Spine Snapper:' Jack grabs an enemy and knees them breaking their spine. *'Neck Cracker:' Jack grabs an enemy's head and twists it until it's facing the other direction. *'Heart Surgery:' Jack stabs his chainsaw into his foe's chest and pulls out their heart. He then crushes the heart in his hand. *'Jugular Saw:' Jack jams his Chainsaw down his opponent's throat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Brawlers Category:Bikers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Murderers Category:Cyborgs Category:Adults Category:MadWorld Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Knife Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Good Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Humans Category:Rocket Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Club Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Mace Users